


Cross My Heart (One Shot)

by ZephyrWolffOfTheShire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Puppy eyes, Short One Shot, Unhelpful Sam, mushy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire/pseuds/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are on the verge of having a falling out. Dean knows what he needs to say, but he's not sure how to word it. Will what he finally says be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to this song: [Cross My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeUB5Hx78tA)  
> It makes more sense if you listen to it as you read.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend [Maika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Zaphiris) for watching me write this crap and for feedback.  
> Maika also wrote an RPF to this song with a Hockey Pairing, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3529121)

“You don't understand, Dean.” Cas was mumbling under his breath. “This...” His voice was cracking. “This isn't going to work.” Dean stared back at him silently for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say, after all. His lips pursed for a split second before he finally managed to think of something. However, he didn't get to say the words as Castiel had already begun to walk away.

  
“Cas...” He jogged after him, unable to accept that this was really. “Cas, don't be this way...”

  
“Dean. Stop.”

  
“So...what? That's it then? You're just done? Give me a reason, Cas.”

  
“What reason can I possibly give to you? You wouldn't understand any of them anyways.”

  
“Try me.” Castiel's pace had increased and Dean had to quicken his own to keep up.

  
“Dean, you and I are different. And, frankly, I don't feel like you're one hundred percent committed to this...”

  
“What makes you even say that?”

  
“Think about it. Think about your past. Think about what you're used to. You're not used to this. If history repeats itself, this relationship won't make it far.”

  
“History?” Dean scoffed. “No, no. You're not pulling that shit.” He reached out, grabbing the angel's arm and pulling him to a stop. “History has nothing to do with this. This is the present, Cas.”

  
“Dean...Let go.”

  
“What's it going to take? What do I have to say or do to prove this to you?”

  
“I shouldn't have to tell you, Dean.”

  
“You know I'd take a bullet for you Cas.”

  
“But...I can't die from a bullet.”

  
Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes, I know, Cas. That's not the point.”

  
“I do not understand the point then.”

  
“Give me a break, Cas.” He lifted his free hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Do I have to show you?”

  
“How could you possibly do such?”

  
He thought for a moment but he drew a blank. Castiel was right. How could he show him? Short of spilling his heart and soul to him, that is.

  
“You can't think of anything...can you, Dean?” The angel sighed.

  
“Well...I...”

  
“Goodbye, Dean.” In the blink of an eye he was gone. Frustrated, Dean let out a groan.

  
“Dammit, Cas. You can't just disappear like that.” He knew he'd get no response and that the angel wouldn't reappear. He turned his back and began the trek back to the hotel. He was beyond angry, really. The only thing he wanted now was a beer. He turned the door knob and stepped inside.

  
“So, what happened?” Sam's voice infiltrated his thoughts. “You and Cas alright? He seemed pretty unhappy earlier. Did you guys work it out?”

  
“Don't.” Dean merely held up his hand to silence him and quickly made a beeline for the fridge.

  
“Dean?”

  
“I said don't, Sam.”

  
“Alright...So that's a no then?”

  
“I didn't say that.”

  
“You don't have to. You're my brother, Dean, I think I can tell what's going on without you having to blurt it out.”

  
“Sam, not right now.”

  
“Go after him, Dean.”

  
“Don't you think I tried that?” Dean grumbled. He seated himself on the edge of the bed, cracking the tab of his beer. “He disappeared like angels always freaking do.”

  
“Yeah they have a bad habit of doing that, huh?” Sam laughed nervously. “Just talk to him. He'll hear you even if he's not here, right?”

  
“No thanks.”

  
“Dean...You love him right?”

  
Dean said nothing and merely took a drink of his beer. Sam already knew anyways so it wasn't like he had to speak.

  
“So, just talk to him.” Sam gave him a look. That look he always used to manipulate every living soul. Damn him. Under that pressure, Dean finally caved and gave a sigh for the billionth time.

  
“Well, I'm not doing it with you sitting there staring at me like a puppy.”

  
“Alright.” Sam looked away and acted like he was busy with something else. That wasn't enough. Not even close. Dean wasn't about to just say everything on his mind with his brother sitting right there.

  
“Go do something else.”

  
“What like take a walk?”

  
“I don't care. Just anything that doesn't involve being here.”

  
“Yeah, okay.” Sam laughed. He rose from his bed, crossed the room, grabbed his coat, and exited all within moments.

  
“Geez.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the can in his hand. Where could he even begin? He tapped one finger on the side of the can. “Alright...Cas, wherever you are...” He began. “The reason I couldn't think of something to show you is because what was on my mind wasn't something easy to show.” He hated how sappy he was sounding. “If I could I would show you that I would run to you until I couldn't stand on my own anymore...” He grumbled under his breath as he lifted the beer to his lips and took another drink. “Because...I love you, Cas.” He finished. He was silent for a moment. As he suspected there was no sound, no appearance from Castiel, no anything. “Yeah, great idea, Sam.” He mocked. “Worked wonders.”

  
“Did you mean that, Dean?” The voice surprised him and he jumped despite himself.

  
“Christ, Cas...”

  
“I'm sorry.”

  
“You can't just appear like that.”

  
“I didn't mean to scare you, Dean.”

  
“I wasn't scared.”

  
“No, of course not.” Castiel gave the slightest hints of a smile. “Did you mean what you were saying, Dean?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“Even the last part?”

  
“Yes, Cas.” He insisted. “Cross my heart.”

  
“Dean...” Castiel said nothing more as he crossed the room and hugged Dean tighter than he ever had before. Dean couldn't speak either...he merely embraced the angel in return. “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
